headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Maryland
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Baltimore; Chevy Chase; Opal City | 1st = }} is a state located in the Mid Atlantic region of the United States, bordering Virginia, West Virginia and the District of Columbia to the south and west, Pennsylvania to the north, and Delaware to the east. It is comparable in size to the European country of Belgium. Actress Linda Hamilton, who played Sarah Connor in the Terminator film series and Amy Franklin in King Kong Lives, was born in Salisbury, Maryland on September 26th, 1956. Linda has an identical twin named Leslie Hamilton Gearren who doubled for Linda in several scenes in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. The character of Jessica Priest, featured in the 1997 Spawn feature film, and retroactively included in the ''Spawn'' comic book series was born in upstate Maryland. Curse of the Spawn 12; Image Comics; September, 1997. Points of Interest ; Chevy Chase: Chevy Chase is the name of a town and a neighborhood located in Montgomery County, Maryland. It also made an appearance in ''Vigilante'' #45 in September, 1987. ; Fort Meade: FortMeade, also known as Fort George G. Meade, is an American military installation located in Anne Arundel County, Maryland. It includes the Defense Information School, the Defense Media Activity, the United States Army Field Band, and the headquarters of United States Cyber Command, the National Security Agency, the Defense Courier Service, and Defense Information Systems Agency headquarters. ; Opal City: Opal City is a large metropolitan city located in the U.S. state of Maryland. It was founded in 1864 by Burnley Ellsworth after he amassed a fortune from his mining operation in Australia. With this in mind he named the the city after the little gem stone that had brought him such prosperity. By 1882 at least three streets of Opal City had become a bustling built up area that some at the time compared to the streets of Paris. This was in part due to a French family, the Benoits, who had also made it rich in mining and had been invited by Burnley Elliworth himself. In the modern era, Opal City became best known as the base of operations for the costumed hero known as Starman. Ted Knight was the original Starman back in the 1940s. His son, David Knight, inherited the mantle, but was killed on his first night on patrol. The role then went to David's younger brother, Jack Knight, who became Opal's guardian for several years. When Jack Knight retired from adventuring, he entrusted Opal City's guardianship to the former criminal known as The Shade. Films that take place in * X-Files: Fight the Future TV shows that take place in * The Outer Limits :* "The Children of Spider County" * Threshold :* "Shock" Comics that take place in * Vigilante 45 Characters from * Abner Jenkins * Adele Drew * Betsy Ross * David Knight * Eleanor Bennett * Eugene Tooms * Frank Briggs * George Usher * Guy Gardner * Jack Knight * Jessica Priest * Kyle Theo Knight * Mist, The * Nash * Peri Brown * Theodore Knight People who were born in * Alfred Gough * Bill Wray * Bobbi Sue Luther * Charles S. Dutton * David Hasselhoff * Gordon Carroll * Kevin Kilner * Leslie Hamilton Gearren * Linda Hamilton * Linda Harrison * Nick Palatas * Paul Marshall * Shawn Hatosy People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Maryland